


I’ll Take Care of You

by 1destielplease



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hyungwon takes care of Minhyuk, M/M, sick Min
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1destielplease/pseuds/1destielplease
Summary: Minhyuk didn’t listen to Hyungwon, turns out you can get sick if you don’t wear a jacket.





	I’ll Take Care of You

If anyone were to ask Hyungwon who was the most dramatic person he knew, he’d answer with Minhyuk. 

 

They went out on a date after weeks and weeks of long agonizing hours of practice in the dance studio. They hadn’t had any time for themselves let alone for their relationship. 

 

Dinner was on Minhyuk. 

 

They spent their day-off together before Christmas. They went to the mall, had a cup of coffee and just enjoyed their day. It started to rain after they had finished dinner. Minhyuk- being the stubborn man that he is, didn’t want to put his jacket on. 

 

“You’re going to get sick, put on your jacket” Hyungwon had said. Minhyuk replied with a no and draped his jacket over his shoulders.

 

“It was really hot in there, Won. Let me cool down a bit.”

 

“It’s raining”

 

“It’s drizzling!”

 

“You’re going to get sick and I’m not going to take care of you.”

 

“I won’t get sick!”

 

A liar. That’s what Minhyuk was. 

 

Later that night, Changkyun huffed and grabbed his pillow from his bed and a blanket before making his way to the living room with an annoyed pout. He knew Hyungwon would most likely be awake and be in the living room on his phone. 

 

Hyungwon looked up from where he sat and raised an eyebrow at Changkyun when he sat down next to him and crossed his arms.

 

“It’s late. Why aren’t you sleeping?” Hyungwon asked.

 

“Your boyfriend won’t let me” Changkyun responded with a groan.

 

“Minhyuk? He went to bed early. What do you mean he won’t let you?”

 

“He keeps coughing!” Changkyun whined. He started to push Hyungwon off the couch so he could stretch his legs.

 

“Go to him. I’m tired, I want to sleep.” Hyungwon eyed the lump on the couch that was Changkyun and shook his head. He walked towards Minhyuk and Changkyun’s room, peeking in at first as if to not wake up Minhyuk.

 

He sighed when he heard the loud coughs coming from the older on the bed. Soft groans of pain could be heard and Hyungwon had to push back his hair from his forehead in frustration. He told Minhyuk to wear his jacket! 

 

Hyungwon sat down next to Minhyuk and brought his hand up to his face. Minhyuk’s face twisted in pain, his eyes shut tightly. When Hyungwon placed the back of his hand on Minhyuk’s forehead, he frowned at how hot it was. 

 

Minhyuk started twisting his body on the bed, still not fully awake but also not fully asleep. 

 

“Min? I think you have a fever. How do you feel?” Hyungwon said gently. Minhyuk opened his eyes slowly and groaned. 

 

“I’m dying” Hyungwon rolled his eyes and got up from the bed.

 

“Don’t leave. What if I choke in my sleep?” Minhyuk said groggily.

 

“You’re not going to die, Minhyuk. I’ll be right back. I’m going to get you some medicine.” 

 

Hyungwon could’ve told Minhyuk ‘I told you so’ but seeing him in pain kind of hurt Hyungwon’s heart. 

 

Hyungwon told Hyunwoo that Minhyuk had gotten a cold overnight. Hyunwoo had to call their manager to ask if it was okay for Minhyuk to skip practice until he felt better. When they got the okay from their manager, Hyunwoo asked who would stay with Minhyuk to make sure he had a speedy recovery.

 

Hyungwon, of course, was the first to raise his hand. 

 

“Are you sure? You’ve been practicing that choreography for a while now, we don’t have much time…”

 

“I’ll be fine. I have that dance memorized anyway. I’ll be okay. I’ll make sure Min is okay too.” Hyunwoo nodded and let it be. 

 

When the members left, Hyungwon went to the kitchen to get a spoon. He looked in the cupboards for a cup and started to make Minhyuk some tea. When everything was prepared, Hyungwon carefully walked into Minhyuk’s room and turned on the light. He placed the hot cup of tea next to Minhyuk’s whale on his nightstand and sat on the bed like he did last night. 

 

“Min, honey, I brought you some medicine and some tea. Come on, it’ll make you feel better.” Minhyuk mumbled something and brought the covers up to his head. 

 

Hyungwon barely used pet names, he found them unnecessary. He did however, call Minhyuk babe or baby when they were alone. Only times where he knew Minhyuk would listen to him when he used the rare honey would he allow himself to say it. The pet name was growing on Hyungwon, he had to catch himself a couple of times when he would call Minhyuk it. 

 

“It hurts.”

 

“What hurts?” 

 

“Throat” Minhyuk coughed and sat up. He brought his hand to his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

 

“Aw, Minie. Here, take this, I promise you’ll feel better” Hyungwon said as he poured some medicine onto the spoon he brought from the kitchen. 

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.” Minhyuk gagged when Hyungwon spoon-fed him the medicine. 

 

“That’s gross.” Hyungwon chuckled lightly and pressed a warm kiss to Minhyuk’s burning temple.

 

“God, Min. You’re burning up. Let me go get a wet towel for you.” Hyungwon ran into the bathroom and used a new hand towel and soaked it in cold water. He could hear Minhyuk violently coughing. 

 

Hyungwon almost collided with Minhyuk on his way back to his room.

 

Minhyuk ran into the bathroom with his hand covering his mouth. He dropped to his knees and threw up all the food he ate the night before. Hyungwon frowned and rubbed his back soothingly. He’s sicker than he thought. 

 

“I don’t feel good, Won. My head hurts so much” Minhyuk said. He laid his head on the toilet seat and Hyungwon quickly grabbed Minhyuk to take him to his room. Even though they clean the seat weekly, it still doesn’t stop the germs from spreading. 

 

“I’m dying. What am I going to tell monbebes now? It hurts to talk, what if I can never sing anymore? Oh my god I’m going to get fired” Minhyuk ranted. 

 

“Drink the tea, Min. It’ll soothe your throat.” Hyungwon grabbed the cup of tea and blew on it before lifting it to Minhyuk’s lips. Minhyuk moved his head to the side.

 

“No. Don’t want to.”

 

“You have to dri-“

 

“It hurts. No!” 

 

“Okay here. Put this on your forehead. It’ll be cold but-“

 

“NO” Hyungwon sighed knowing he couldn’t do anything at this point to change Minhyuk’s mind.

 

“Fine. I’ll be in the living room if you need me. You’re going to feel worse.” Minhyuk didn’t respond. He just turned his back to Hyungwon and lifted his covers over his head. 

 

Ignoring his boyfriends coughing, Hyungwon bit his lip and left the room. In a little bit, Minhyuk would come around. He just knew it. 

  
  


Hyungwon was dozing off to sleep when he heard Minhyuk open the door to his and Changkyun’s room. He could practically hear his footsteps when he walked across the room to where Hyungwon sat. 

 

“Won?”

 

“Mm” Hyungwon said sleepily.

 

“I don’t feel good.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Can you reheat the cup of tea for me?” Hyungwon let himself smile and nodded. Minhyuk had a blanket wrapped around himself and a whale plushie that a fan had given him under his arm. Hyungwon wrapped his arms around him and took him to the kitchen to make him a new cup of hot tea. 

 

“I’ll make you some soup.”

 

“I’m not hungry.”

 

“You have to eat to get better.” This time, Minhyuk didn’t put up a fight. 

 

It was almost painful watching Minhyuk’s face screw up in pain whenever he swallowed his tea or soup. He knew his throat must be swollen by now. 

 

“Hurts so much” Minhyuk complained. Hyungwon ran his fingers through Minhyuk’s sweaty hair. 

 

“I know baby, I know. But if you eat and drink, you’ll be better in no time.” 

 

And so the day went on. Minhyuk got better after two days. Hyungwon took care of Minhyuk for two whole days. He listened to Minhyuk about how he was going to die and they’d have to bury him. He had to listen to Minhyuk talk about how he’d never forgive himself if he died because his monbebes would be so sad. He listened to Minhyuk’s violent coughing that decreased into small coughs throughout the two days. He listened to his complaining about how he hated being sick. 

 

But Hyungwon loved it. He loved taking care of Minhyuk. 

 

On the night that Minhyuk was all better, Changkyun walked out of his and Minhyuk’s room and into the living room where he knew Hyungwon would be.

 

“Kyun? What’s wrong? Minhyuk’s not bothering you with his coughs, is he?” Changkyun smiles. He shook his head and took a seat next to Hyungwon just like he did two days ago.

 

“He never bothered me in the first place. I just didn’t know how to make him feel better. You did a great job in healing our hyung.” Hyungwon smiled at that. 

 

“I came out here to tell you to sleep in our room tonight. I know you guys don’t get much time together and our world tour is coming up real soon so that’ll be even less time. Being with a sick Minhyuk is not the same as a healthy one. Sleep in our room tonight.” Changkyun finished. Hyungwon didn’t know what to say. Even though Changkyun wasn’t much younger than him, it amazed Hyungwon how smart and sophisticated he actually was for his age.

 

“Go before I change my mind.”

 

Hyungwon got up and laughed.

 

“Thank you, Kyun.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You owe me chicken.” Hyungwon promised he'd buy him lunch before going to Minhyuk and Changkyun’s room. 

 

When Hyungwon entered the room, the only light that could be seen came from Minhyuk’s  whale that lit up on his nightstand. 

 

He tiptoed into the room to not wake up Minhyuk, not knowing he was already awake and waiting for him. 

 

When Hyungwon lifted the covers to get on the bed, he was pulled down suddenly by Minhyuk. Hyungwon landed on top of him with a groan. 

 

“Min-“

 

“Hey baby.” 

 

Minhyuk wrapped his arms around Hyungwon, keeping him in place. Right on top of him. Hyungwon brought his arms between his chest and Minhyuk’s and just leaned into him even more.

 

“Hey honey.”

 

Minhyuk kissed the top of Hyungwon’s head and lifted one of his legs so that he could wrap himself around Hyungwon like an octopus.

 

“Thank you for taking care of me.” “Mhmm”

“You said you wouldn’t. If I got sick you wouldn’t take care of me... but you did.” Hyungwon kissed his neck gently.

”How can I leave you sick and alone? I have to take care of my baby.”

“I love you.” Hyungwon nuzzled his face into Minhyuk’s neck. 

 

“Me too. Let’s go to sleep. We’ve missed two days of practice already.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this teeny one shot of cute hyunghyuk!


End file.
